My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Universe)
My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is a children's animated television series produced by Hasbro Studios and DHX Media Vancouver. The series is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony line of toys and animated works and is often referred by collectors to be the fourth generation or "G4" of the My Little Pony franchise. The series premiered on October 10, 2010, on The Hub cable channel. Hasbro selected animator Lauren Faust as the creative director and executive producer for the show. Faust sought to challenge the established nature of the existing My Little Pony line, creating more in-depth characters and adventurous settings. The show follows a studious unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle as her mentor Princess Celestia guides her to learn about friendship in the town of Ponyville. Twilight becomes close friends with five other ponies: Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Each represents a different face of friendship, and Twilight discovers herself to be a key part of the magical artifacts known as the "Elements of Harmony". The ponies share adventures and help out other residents of Ponyville, while working out the troublesome moments in their own friendships. The series has become a major commercial success, becoming the most highly rated original production in the Hub Network's broadcast history and leading to new merchandising opportunities for Hasbro, including books, clothing, collectible trading cards, and comics. Despite the target demographic of young girls, Friendship Is Magic has also gained a large following of older viewers, mainly young and middle-aged men, who call themselves "bronies". Portions of the show have become part of the remix culture, and have formed the basis for a variety of Internet memes. Two spin-off feature films, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and its sequel Rainbow Rocks, have been made and shown in limited theatrical screenings prior to television broadcast and home media release. A feature-length film directly based on the series itself, and separate from the Equestria Girls brand, has been announced for a theatrical release sometime in 2017. Characters in the Series Twilight & Spike.png|Twilight Sparle & Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Pinkie Pie SBL X Intro.jpeg|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (Smash Bros Lawl X) Rainbow pose.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (Smsh Bros Lawl Nitro) Fluttershy Hitoshi SBL intro.jpg|Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (Smash Bros Lawl X) Applejack bg.png|Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (Smash Bros Lawl Toon) Rarity bg.png|Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (Smash Bros Lawl Toon) Princess celestia.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Princess Luna.png|Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Diamond bg.png|Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (Smash Bros Lawl Toon) Discord.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (Smash Bros. Lawl Toon) (DLC) Zecora trophy.png|Zecora (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (Smash Bros Lawl Toon) (Assist Trophy) Stages PonyvilleLawlX.jpg|Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (Smash Bros Lawl X) Equestria Tour Start.PNG|Equestria Tour (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Smash Bros. Lawl Toon) Castle of Friendship minor edit.PNG|Castle of Friendship (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Lawl Toon: Brother Location) Music *My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic Theme Song! *TBA Trophy TBA Trivia TBA Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Series